


Girl Anachronism

by Lierdumoa



Category: Celebrity RPF, Gia (1998)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Epilepsy Warning, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, HIV/AIDS, Needles, bury your gays, but not actually because these were real people, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: Biopic of supermodel Gia Marie Carangi, in brief.





	Girl Anachronism

Password: Gia

Song: “Girl Anachronism” by The Dresden Dolls

Original Post Date: August 20th, 2005 on Livejournal


End file.
